warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Lightsong (D) She is more than she seems... I fixed the size of the image for you. Try and keep it around 200-210 pixels. =D 18:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok :S Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Define shaing a bit. 12:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''For now I will not use a template cause it doesn't have a time stamp -.- Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 00:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm, the image disappered..... Em yeah. Please like, fix it =D Because I am useless, and does not know which image it is. 08:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Put image back Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 21:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading, I can hardly see it. 16:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 20:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded!!!! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, now can you darken the nose and paw a bit? 09:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC) In Lightsong's warrior charart the nose is that colour. So you want me to darken the pads? "paw" can mean many things so I just want to clarify XD LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) You know what I mean... Pad. 21:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. CBA? Frostfur (KP) Can you say epic FAILURE? 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not a failure! There is a square on her paw. Squares make me go insane if I spot one on one of my chararts. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sky, Imma fix your sig. You screwed up the tags. And blur all shading som'more. 19:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So... shineh... must... have! @_@Darken the highlights. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) There were no highlights added... 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh geez. Then, whatever the white stuff is. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten and blur shading. 12:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silver are yu still workin' on this? D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Can someone help me with that? Thanks, 02:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll help. Give me... a bit. 20:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Done. Ok, so I basically redid the shading. Silver, in future, for whte cats, use an off white. It works better. And saving the xcf/pdx/whatever-will-save-as-layers helps too 8P 09:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA, then? 03:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) - CBA Blizzardstorm from Identity Crisis, I think it is fail... BlizzardXSun forever! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No thumbing. =P I like it. Blur where the white meets the brown a tad more? 01:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Done! Blurred more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If he's got a white underbelly, extend the white all the way to the back legs. 02:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge it more too... maybe outwards? I dunno- experiment. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think it looks cool :) [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks kind of... grey under the hanch. Maybe you could fill in more white or smudge more white into it. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? It's not been reuploaded for a while. 20:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I reuploaded it... just didn't tag it... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, in future please remember. CBA? 14:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Meadowshine (m) This is Meadowshine from Power of Colors. 00:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't FORCE people to read your story, Spotted. All the same, very nice. L:ighten the nose and paw though a bit. 15:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the muzzle spots. O yus I saw them. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? I'll give you until Wednesdayish to at least give us a sign. 20:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Cinder (Lo) - CBA This is Cinder from Lonely sorrow, can somebody please fix the size? Willow 10:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm really sarting to get annoyed now. Can no one read? At the top of the page it clearly tells how to fix image size! And yet no one seems able to do it! Argh! Anyway, blur all the shading, and the round parts in the eyes should be white. 15:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Willow 09:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Make the nose more purpley grey. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Willow 10:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Blur the shading on > this shoulder. 20:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''again. Willow 05:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice, CBA? 14:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(K) - CBA Two things: first, i know the paws look golden instead of pale ginger, can someone help me with finding the right color? (I can't find it on pixlr) second, Ik i said she has a heart patch on her haunch, but she doesn't get that until she's a medicine cat, so it won't be in the kit and apprentice chararts.--Rowanfall 10:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I already helped with the hexes, here they are again for refernece - #f1a245 or #f1b645 - and for the rest, the chest looks kinda grey, blur that, but other than that, nice! 10:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Thank you, leopard.Rowanfall 10:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is there a rule that after awhile if there aren't any comments that it gets CBAed automatically? if so, how much time?Rowanfall 13:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No, there is no rule. Usually someone keep an eye on it and CBA it. This is not WW. And, usually you don't get several million comments at once. Dull highlights a tiny bit plz. 14:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I'm just super-impatient latley.Rowanfall 14:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 14:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Poppyflower(W) http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/2471/64337218.png This Poppyflower, a silver tabby. This is my first try at doing a Charact. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but it doesn't really seem like a tabby- it looks kinda marbled.Rowanfall 10:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Loverly for a firt try, and you can read! *Gives cookies*. I agree, It's not really a tabby, but still pretty. 14:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Better than my first try thats for sure! I still see a little bit of watermark. Could you please remove it? Otherwise lovely! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded The watermark should be gone. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 20:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) There is a white ear... is it suppose to be there? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Her right ear is suppose to be white. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 22:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but your charart Hawkflame doesn't seem to be on the wiki, therefore causing complications on the page. I might have to erase Hawkflame unless someone fixes it. Thank you. 04:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sunstream (Q+K) IT IS SUCH A FAIL!! GIMP hates me, moving back to pixlr >:D [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it :P Darken the highlights or whatevers on the brown tabby kits, please. 16:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverrr.... Edit conflict, y? Anyway, blur the edges. 16:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the highlights [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the brown one and the grey one don't have nose pink. Or it may just be my eyes XD. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I still think it could be blurred sommore, but other that that, nice. 08:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) hehe, the queen blank always looks like it's about to kick one kit in the face XP anyway, I don't see any shading on the orange kit, and maybe you should smude the queen's patches.Rowanfall 12:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is the orange kit supposed to have a white muzzle? I just noticed that. 14:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) They didn't and yes the prange kit is supposed to have a white muzzle. I smudged and blurred. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Softpaw (A) Softpaw from We Do Belong. Her eyes are supposed to be like that. I like the way I made them. First time with that. I am proud of this one. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hazel, please don't thumb. It's not hard. Go to the tab called source mode, then make the file look like this But this is gorgeous. 20:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) SOFTPAW!!! O.O Does she have shading or not? (I'm just wondering cause it's hard to tell) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No she doesn't have any. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Her shoulder is white compared to the rest of the body that doesn't have patches. Please fix that :) 03:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I fixed the shoulder! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) 18:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (W) For "The Last hope (littlewillow's version) I figured she was the easiest to do and I don't have much time right now Oh and I didn't spell warrior right for the image so it's called "Dovewing wariror":) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) XD Typos are awesome. So you think Dovewing's eyes are blue, eh? Lovely though! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Hazel believes Dovewing has green eyes On WW That's what eye colour she had. I would perfer golden or green but she has been described with blue eyes since "The fourth apprentice" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful, honestly :) 03:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I think they're blue. No-one'll mind if I go for instant CBA, right? good. CBA? XD 08:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I like her how she was first mentioned. Golden eyes are just so damn cool *eyes shift towards The Timekeepers*... Anyway, this is great! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait until I do Lionblaze and Jayfeather, they are going to be totally messed. Thank you for all saying it's great, it makes me really happy :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hawkflame (W) This is Poppyflower's mate. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Can you blur the patches? ~Shadewhisker~ Can you please fix this? Someone? 03:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Better, thank you :) 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You know the blanks? If you click on them, so they become full sized, then most f that yucky waste disappears. Also, what program do you use? 08:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I think I messed up '''Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 17:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah.. um... overuse of etheir the blur or smudge tool. You messed up the lineart.Rowanfall 17:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, It has been blurred beyond Repair :/ I think I have the other one saved on my computer, so I could retry, but I need to find it. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 18:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) okay, do you use layers? If not you might want to check out some layer tutorials. Layers would help, so you don't blur the Lineart. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewhisker or Loudsplash here? XD Check out Leopard's tutorial. Lots of help on layers there. Sorry if I missed out anyone else's tutorials, but that's where I learned transparency. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't understand layers. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Morningkit (K) ~ CBA Yes, she has torquoise eyes :) 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No comments, other that beautiful! 08:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And by the powers of Cloudy, she gives this instant CBA, for it's a beautiful piece of artwork worthy of such a thing. CBA? 11:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "By the powers of Cloudy?" I imagine you wearing a cape as you say that, like a superhero XDRowanfall 12:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow, really?! 14:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Splashkit (K) Morningkit's sister. 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous. Darken nose again. 08:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading so it doesn't look so sharp-edged. Cloudy likes. XD 11:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) M'kay. But how do I blur deh shading so that the lineart won't blur? I'll darken the nose. 14:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you use layers, and you saved the image as layers, open the layers image, and blur on there. Otherwise.... you're screwed XD 17:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It's a little... Bright It may just be me though... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']]18:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm screwed XD Unless... you make a tutorial on how to do that...? O.o 00:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Someone's screwed up the P:I page from this part onwards. Can you guys check your tags, please? Thanks. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Rockkit (K) Morningkit's friend :P 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So pretty! Darkwn nose. 08:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah. Blur the shading. 11:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) MMM'kay. I'll do that :P 14:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or does it look awesome with the shading like that? It kinda looks like he's standing in darkness but someone's got a flashlight on him for the light parts. Anyway, I'm insane. Deal with it XPRowanfall 17:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I think that, too, Rowan, but nobody argues with Skye. 23:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you don't want to change it, Silver, then don't. I won't kill you for it. ;) 00:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Heathernose(K) FYI, this is Heatherkit/Heatherpaw, Rowanfall's friend. Remind me never to do tabbies ever again. I blurred the heck outta those things and they still don't look good! :(--Rowanfall 17:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you, like us many others HATE doing tabbies you can always go to wildpath's dA and get the tabby blanks. At least thats what I do. And it looks nice, try smudging a little then reblurring? I dunno [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is your markings on another layer than the Lineart? If so then do hazel's suggestion. If you don't use layers this will make no sense :/ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'' like making tabbies :P I can redo this for you of you like. By that I mean that I do the whole thing over my way and post it up for you :P 23:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My eyes hurt from trying to read what you said, what's up with the tiny blue text? second, I'm '''not' going on dA. The last three times I went there I had to have my computer wiped because some jerk keeps uploading viruses on there! and third, silversong, I would love it if you redid this for me. Here you go, *gives silversong a lilipop as thanks*Rowanfall 14:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh silver, i think the blue words are from your signature, the coding must be leaking. The text starts right after your signatureRowanfall 14:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Grasspaw (A) From We Do Belong LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I like! I imagined him to be more of a darker brown though... but still pretty! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) Chararting is addictive. Jayfeather, why do you have to be so hard? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) J'adore! Tres belle! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Hazel CAN speak French XD Darken the nose, please. I love him! 23:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Weaselpaw (A) Do you like it? Weaselpaw from We Do Belong And this wasn't thumbed by the way, the size is just a little small. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Lionwhisker (W) This is Lionwhisker from DeadClans: Series 1 Book 1 Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 09:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC)